ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alpha Centauri
Does Alpha Centauri have a native population? In (TOS), Kirk retorted "I'm a little green man from Alpha Centauri, a beautiful place. You ought to see it." Maybe he was just being sarcastic. But, maybe some lifeform exists there (or will) resembling "little green men."--Mike Nobody 14:10, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) I don't think any canon supports this entry. : That statement is to dubious for anything beyond a note. Probably something along the line of "Kirk claimed to be a Little Green man from Alpha Centuri, but this statement is to dubious to be considered fact." --TOSrules 02:30, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Moved from Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion ;Alpha Centauri colony: Alpha Centauri was never referenced as a "colony" of Earth or humanity. The line from (the cited reference) is: "They attacked every human outpost they could find. Mars, Alpha Centauri, Vega colony. All were destroyed." So we do not know if Alpha Centauri was an "outpost", "colony" or separate non-human, established civilization where humans were also resident. Aholland 13:13, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. "Human outpost" seems clear to me and as it was named in a line with definitely human settlements like Mars, assuming this were a native non-human installation is false overinterpreting for me. Kennelly 14:52, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Move' to Alpha Centauri outpost and add a background note. Jaf 15:36, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf *'Keep', Because of limited human cosmographic knowledge, and the fact that humans hadn't traveled so far in Archer's time, it cold have been either/or.--Sciofficer 01:05, 17 April 2006 (UTC) *The term "colony" is unacceptable -- i suggest deletion, merge the article content with Alpha Centauri system. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:01, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *'Move' per Aholland. Jaz talk 01:47, 17 April 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' per Mike. --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :*'Merged'. --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Comment: Article was merged, but redirect remains to prevent recreation of article and due to extensive number of articles linking to it. --From Andoria with Love 19:52, 25 April 2006 (UTC) "...might be a trinary system..." This should be moved to the bottom of the page, since the Federation would obviously know what the truth is, but we in the early 21st century do not. --ChrisK 19:55, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Alpha Centauri & the Xindi There's a tradition of Alpha Centauri having a hand in the foundation of the Federation, even though no mention of a race native to Alpha Centauri was ever shown. The Memory Alpha article on that system implies a humanoid civilization there that was well-established by Spock's time. It's possible that Tarantullus of Alpha Centauri VII was human, or he/she might have been another species. Suppose they were a Xindi-primate? There is no mention of what happened to the Xindi after the superweapon was destroyed. The last we saw of them, relations between them and Earth (and by extension Andor and Vulcan, because of T'Pol and Shran) were quite positive, positive enough that the Xindi were said by Daniels to eventually become members of the Federation. Nor is there any reason to believe that the Xindi did not also join the Coalition of Planets while it existed. The Xindi were promised a new homeworld by the Sphere Builders, something the Xindi wanted but the promise was never fulfilled nor even its location made known to them. Perhaps some Xindi decided to emigrate from the former Delphic Expanse to Alpha Centauri VII to be closer to their new friends? Had the Sphere Builders told the Xindi that their new homeworld would be 4.3 light-years from the homeworld of their greatest enemy and in the neighborhood of humanity's closest allies at the time, the Xindi might not have been as receptive to the idea. The Star Fleet Technical Manual mentions Alpha Centauri as a founding member of the Federation (although Alpha Centauri is not specifically mentioned during the ENT episode "Demons"). Now the major governments in the 22nd century were depicted as interstellar with each race unified under a single state, rather than having each star system being run independently. Having Alpha Centauri be a founding member would suggest there was a non-Human government established there by 2161, since any human colony at Alpha Centauri would be under the United Earth government and would be represented at said government. This is all pure speculation, but it would tie up several loose ends. Information in Proper place? In looking around at some other pages, shouldn't this page be about the stars, with a page named Alpha Centauri system about the system (IE, the planetary bodies and such) sort of like how theres a page for Sol and Sol system. --Terran Officer 22:07, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Well, oops...I meant to say where it doesn't redirect to Alpha Centauri --Terran Officer 22:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC)